


The Perfect Ending (Nestor x OC/Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Nestor caught under the mistletoe.





	The Perfect Ending (Nestor x OC/Reader)

**Word Count:** 2,028

**Playlist:** _Perfect Christmas - S Club 7_

* * *

I chewed on a piece of licorice as Emily went on and on about our old school ritual involving mistletoe. It wasn't anything special. All we did was hang a bunch from our dorm room door and if you didn't kiss the person in the frame with you, were subjected to a ridicule concocted by all the remaining roommates.

There was one year where I had to wear my bras over my shirt for a week, or the year we made Emily dye her hair green and red. It was our own way to celebrate the holidays and dare each other to do outrageous things at the same time. It was always all in good fun and if someone was really not into it, we never forced them to participate.

"I don't care about tradition, you try and get me under the mistletoe and I  _will_  punch you." I warned.

Emily laughed, "You don't scare me."

"Oh, of course not. Not now that you're a cartel wife." I teased.

We laughed together over the phone, until I heard her name being called in the distance.

"Please babe," She pleaded, "I haven't seen you in years and Miguel asked personally to invite you. I think he misses your wild partying ways."

I rolled my eyes, "It was one time and we were in college. He's at fault too. He's the one that suggested tequila."

"Either way, we both want to see you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I sighed, "Alright. I'll check flight prices tonight and let you know."

She clapped and let out a happy cheer, "Amazing! I've got to go now. Dita needs me for something."

We hung up at the same time, neither of us one for goodbyes. I flipped open my laptop and started searching for the cheapest flight I could find. I wasn't going to let Emily try and pay for me to come and visit. I didn't care how much money Miguel made. It was a matter of pride. I wanted to be able to get there on my own.

****

**~(MMC)~**

Miguel hung up the phone, a smirk in place. Emily had just confirmed with him that her best friend from college was going to be in town for their annual Christmas party. He fondly recalled the night where they managed to finish off a bottle of tequila between them. She was always a joy to have around, and knew how to have a good time.

He was tired of the stuffy parties they always ended up having. After this past year he knew Emily needed to let off steam. They had Cristobal back, Los Olivadados was his partner, and Alvarez was second in command. The only thing that wasn't running smoothly was his friendship with Nestor.

He knew Nestor well. He would never let it show but he took a hard hit at the news of Alvarez taking Devante's place. It wasn't anything against Nestor, he just needed someone who knew the game from the MC's perspective. Alvarez was an asset he couldn't pass up.

Together Miguel and Emily had devised a plan. He knew Nestor needed a distraction, something to keep him from focusing on any negativity. He neede Nestor in peak performance. He was still head of security. Miguel was worried that if he spent too long focused on his decision not to promote him then it would hinder his clarity in the position he was in.

That's were Emily's best friend came in. She was a wild card. Something Nestor wasn't used too. She'd give him a run for his money. Something to think about. Something to distract him.

"What are you smiling about?" Nestor asked.

Miguel turned to his oldest friend, having forgotten where he was.

"Emily just confirmed a few details of the party with me." Miguel deflected, "I need you to be there."

Nestor deadpanned him. He wasn't one for staunch-y Christmas parties.

Miguel chuckled, "As security." Nestor deflated in relief but Miguel had one more point to make, "You'll need to be dressed the part though. Black tie."

Miguel watched as Nestor ground his teeth together. Miguel had to hide his laughter. If Nestor only knew what was in store for him.

****

**~(MMC)~**

I leaned in the archway, a flute of champagne hanging between my fingers. I sighed. This might have been the most boring party I'd ever been too. I swirled the drink around, watching the crowd in front of me. I thought about making a run for it, but there wasn't anywhere for me to go. I was a guest in this house, I couldn't leave their party. That would be rude.

As I was considering my options, someone came to a stop next to me. I glanced over and raised my eyebrows. He was adorable. Sexy and adorable. Two adjectives that didn't generally go together, but he pulled it off. I smirked, he was very concerned with keeping his eyes forward. He was either purposely trying not to look, or he was distracted by something else.

Either or, didn't matter to me. I wasn't going to let him walk away without at least letting him know I was attracted to him. Lust at first sight as it were.

"Well aren't you a tall drink of water." I commented.

He didn't stir. His eyes kept straight, observing the entire room. I drank him in. Everything from the braids to the double gun holster he was wearing. It was obvious he was working security or something of that sort. He wore all black, right down to his socks and boots. I liked it. Simple and effective.

I raised my drink to my mouth and tilted my head back to drain the liquid when I noticed something hanging in the middle of the archway, above our heads.

"That  _bitch_." I swore into my glass.

Tall, dark and handsome whipped to face me. His eyes followed mine and both of us were staring at the mistletoe. He arched an eyebrow and I didn't even bother to contain the annoyance on my face.

"I'm going to kill her." I mumbled to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the man next to me reached for his gun. It was a slow progression, as if he was a bit confused about what was happening. I breathed in and opened my mouth to deter him. I wasn't here to actually kill anyone. I was speaking figurate. However, I was saved having to give any explanation by hearing Emily's laughter bubble up.

"I see you've found the mistletoe." She grinned. I moved to take a step forward but she held up a hand, "I wouldn't if I were you. You remember the rules?"

"Do you remember what I said on the phone?" I retorted.

She winked, "Punch me later. Or thank me. Whichever."

She turned on her heel and disappeared into the next room. I scrunched up my nose. The woman was going to be the death of me. I looked back at 'Braids' and he was glancing down at me. I shrugged, downed my champagne and swung my arm around his shoulder. I gripped the back of his neck and tugged him down to my level.

Even in my heels I had to stretch onto my tiptoes. Before I was able to plant one on him, he tugged backwards and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You heard her." I said, "There are rules. We have to follow them."

He shook his head, "I don't know the rules."

I grinned, "Doesn't matter. Kiss me."

His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he smiled incredulously. He didn't stop to pause for long before he was meeting me half way. Our lips met and electricity shot through me. I had no idea to know if he felt it too, but my body melted. I sagged against him, feeling as his arm slid across my lower back. He held me closer to him.

I let my fingers scratch at his neck and felt the shiver it sent down his spine. I grinned against his mouth and he reciprocated. I pushed hard into him, using my other hand to fist into his shirt. Getting carried away, I nipped on his lower lip. He opened his mouth in response and with a tentative taste, our tongues met.

He took control, exploring how far I'd let him go. I reacted positively eliciting a tiny moan. He delved his free hand into my hair. His fingers massaging against my scalp. I pushed against him, nearly knocking him backwards. We teetered for a moment before he caught out balance and held me still in front of him.

"Nestor," Miguel spoke, popping our bubble, "I see you've met our special guest."

We pulled apart. Nestor – as I just learned – tried to let go but I kept my arms around him. I wasn't letting this man go. Not after a kiss like that. Nestor looked guilty as he met Miguel's eyes. I arched one eyebrow, having caught on to the little power play.

"You planned this." I interrupted.

Miguel chuckled, "You were always quick."

I pouted in thought, "What I want to know is how many other people did you force to kiss under this monstrosity?" I waved a hand up at the mistletoe above us, "Also how did you manage to get us both under here at the same time. What if I was under here with you? Or Emily for that matter?"

Miguel laughed and Emily's joined in a second later. She slipped her arm through Miguel's and patted her hand against his forearm. I let go of Nestor, allowing him to straighten out.

"Was I even meant to be doing security?" Nestor inquired.

Miguel shrugged, "No, but how else would I have gotten you here?"

I nodded, rolling my lips together. If they wanted to play it this way, then I'd step up. I grabbed Nestor's hand, twining my fingers between his. He gazed down at me and I smiled at him. I tilted my head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on." I goaded, "If they wanna play games, then let's beat them at their own competition." I tugged him along with me shouting behind me, "There better be tequila hidden somewhere in those cupboards."

"Bottom left, next to the fridge." Miguel called back.

Nestor laughed. He was in shock, but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying his night. Especially seeing as Miguel didn't even need him to be working anyways. We reached the kitchen and Nestor, knowing his way around better than I did, grabbed four shot glasses while I bent to grab the Ley .925.

I smirked knowing that this particular tequila was the most expensive one in Mexico. Maybe in the world. Nestor lent me his hand, and I grabbed it as he helped hoist me back up. I licked my lips, and winked at him. He gave me a knowing grin. I handed him the bottle and he stopped for a split second. He recognized the brand as well.

"Don't worry about it." Emily said.

We both looked over to see her and Miguel smiling. I shook my head. The tequila was planted. It appeared that Miguel was trying for a repeat of that night so many years ago. I laughed and turned to Nestor, sliding the glasses in front of him. Having his permission, he popped the cork out and began pouring.

The four of us all took a glass.

"To happy endings!" Miguel toasted.

Nestor slipped his hand around my hips and tugged me towards him. I looked up at him and he smiled, "To happy beginnings!"

We all cheered and downed out shots. The second my glass was away from my mouth; Nestor was covering it his tongue searching. I opened up to him, tasting the alcohol on him. We could both hear Miguel and Emily cheering us on, but neither of us cared. We were too wrapped up in each other.

It may have been a dirty plan, but in the end it worked.


End file.
